otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Voltrix Drinking Contest
Aboard Sanctuary, the Demarian named Silverstripes has been possessed by the alien entity Voltrix, and the residents of the colony ship learn of Voltrix's power firsthand.... Service/Defense Quarter - Sanctuary - A broad corridor with gunmetal gray bulkheads illuminated by angled light strips imbedded into the walls, giving off a cold bluish-white glow that fades to shadow as the bulkheads climb toward the conduits and girders high overhead. A sealable steel door in the starboard wall is marked with a dark blue tramp freighter silhouette. Another door is marked with a shiny yellow sun. Further down, one finds a low archway leading into a facility marked with a placard that features a crimson heart. A security door equipped with a camera that sweeps the corridor is marked with a series of four vertical black bars. At the deepest end toward the core of Sanctuary stands a double-doored entrance to a chamber that is marked with a pair of bright blue masks, one happy, one sad. Antigrav lifts are available for passage to other decks. Sat Apr 15 14:55:36 2652 Contents: Exits: L'Huth J'ikatahri Lift 2 Detective LeBeau Fort Reprisal Shortclaw Blazefur Colonial Police Station Captain Windchaser Theater Crewmember Firemane Fitness Center Scientist Silverstripes Energy Production Citizen Fulton Flight Deck Service/Defense Quarter - Directory Lift 1 Silverstripes looks straight at Blazefur, his eyes flashing brightly for a moment. "Do you value your life, mortal?" Falkenberg blinks at the crowd as he steps off the lift. The shaft door slides open with a soft whoosh. Silverstripes raises his arm and points the palm towards Blazefur...his palm begins to dance with purple electricity. "Say you will yield....and you will be spared..." Falkenberg blinks at the sight. LeBeau refuses to even acknowledge the being by looking at him or it. "An I would no tes us eider, if yu were half as smard as yer ego es big yu would realise dat we don take to kinly to being tole wha to do, o by being threatend" Blazefur shrugs. "Fine, i'll yield....jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Silverstripes seems to ignore Lebeau for the moment, his concentration on Blazefur. "Your sincerity rings hollow, mortal..." Rondeau steps out of the lift Rondeau has arrived. Fulton steps as far as the wall by now and removes his hand from the coat. As always, here merely watches. Good things come to those who wait, or so he hopes. J'ikatahri's glance flickers to Blazefur as his tail begins to swish a little. A little movie right before him, complete with expensive effects and an expendible cast. His glace peers up to the purple haze again, the grin still on his face. Silverstripes floats a little closer to Blazefur, "I will hear sincerity..." Falkenberg moves his hand toward his side slightly. Catching sight of Fulton, he moves toward him. "What's going on?" Firemane takes the smallest of small steps away from Blazefur, tension now flowing through her body, tail flicking once before stilling. Blazefur nods. "Damn straight my sincerity rings hollow. I find it very hard to beleive anything a glowing purple immortal scientist from the obelisk of happiness says." Windchaser watches the purple cat, hands hanging calmly by his side, and causually close to the pulse pistol at his side. "You seem to be an intellegent person - Voltrix was it? - Now, I'm sure we can come to an agreement? Let us help you, you don't kill us?" "Demarians with an ego," Fulton replies. "Some being, claiming to be omnipotent." He shrugs. Silverstripes says, "Then suffer the consequences..." Falkenberg purses his lips. "I see." Silverstripes unleashes an even larger bolt of energy at Blazefur this time... Falkenberg draws his pistol at the flash of energy, and tracks it toward the...entity. Rondeau sashays out of the lift. The presence of such a large crowd gives her pause, and the energy bolt...she flattens herself against the wall and tries to look very small and unimportant. Rackman arrives from Flight Deck . Rackman has arrived. Rackman steps in from the flight deck. He looks around and sees a crowd. Fulton mimics Falkenberg, pulling his own rifle out and aiming it at the purple-glowing freak. Windchaser frowns, watching the energy, "Okay, sir, it seems you can't be reasonable." J'ikatahri peers about at the crowd as many of the peoples begin readying weapons of all sorts. He peers up the the pruple mist again and glares at it, the intentions of the being clicking through his reptilian head. He unfastens the case to his own gun, but doesn't draw it. The bolt strikes Blazefur full in the chest, and begins to roil around him, engulfing the Demarian in violet misery. The stench of cooking fur and flesh becomes thick in the corridor. Rackman sees there is a problem and weapons fire. He reaches over for his own weapon and slowly begins to make his way towards the crowd. Grainer arrives from Flight Deck . Grainer has arrived. Silverstripes is laying into Blazefur with a bolt of purple energy leaping from his outstretched palm.. Falkenberg frowns. Speaking to Fulton out of the corner of his mouth, his gun still covering the purple-glowing alien, he says, "Well, I asked for some excitement..." LeBeau uncrosses his arms and motions his arms out towards everyone drawing weapons "Yu see Silverstripes, we ar no gonna be so easly control by jus takeing control o a body an tossing a few energy bols aroun" Blazefur continues to cook under the energy pulse from Silverstripes/Voltrix. Fulton glances only briefly at Blazefur with disgust, and then turns his eyes back to the being. "...And you got it. Lucky you." This last said, he fixes his aim as well as he can and pulls the trigger. Fulton fires at Silverstripes. J'ikatahri spies the cooking Demarian on the floor and glares from it to the energy being and quietly mutters to himself as his hand grip the gun still in the holster, "Dishonorable wretch.." Grainer frowns as he comes into the corridor, watching the non-glowing Demarian get fried. Reaching for the pistol at his hip he mutters, "Okay, guys, you gotta stop pissin the super-powerful glowing types off." Silverstripes stops the energy bolt just short of killing Blazefur. Blazefur lays on the ground moaning. Firemane swears violently in fluent Demarian. "I don't think so.." She comments, taking a step towards Silverstripes, carefully watching everyone elses reactions. Falkenberg waits, and does not fire, unable to get a clear shot through the crowd. Rackman begins to walk faster as he takes a look at Silverstripes, "What the hell?" He says as sees people firing at this thing. Melissa arrives from Fitness Center . Melissa has arrived. Melissa steps out of the fitness center dressed in a pair of workout shorts and top. Yes. Looking small and unimportant is a very good idea. Rondeau now crouches down, murmuring with great worry, "Cuz, don get yoself killed..." Silverstripes is struck full in the back by Fulton's beam...but nothing happens. Instead, it is aborbed into the purple glow and disappears. He turns to look at Fulton. "Do you wish to be next, mortal?" With an outstreached hand, Windchaser motions to the two arriving Vannies, telling them to stay back. Fulton frowns, lowering his rifle. "No," He answers simply. "Not at all." Melissa blinks, surprised by the crowd thats collected here and the sight of the large, glowing demarian. Melissa asks, "What in BLAZES." Blazefur is scorched and wounded on the floor. Silverstripes smiles, looking genuinely pleased. "Good, good. That is what I like to see." Falkenberg frowns, raising his own gun to point toward the ceiling, away from Silverstripes. "Well, that wasn't a good idea," he mutters to Fulton. Melissa's eyes continue scanning and they suddenly come to a stop as she sees Blazefur she steps towards him and reaches for her communicator. Firemane tilts her head to one side. "He absorbs energy." She comments loudly. "Nice trick, but hardly original.." J'ikatahri peers to the glowing haze and raises an eyebrow to the absorbtion of the blast. He quickly lets go of his pistol and streches a his hands, a few cracks comeing from them. He grins to the energy being- something clicks in his head. Silverstripes looks to Melissa, and nods his approval. "Care for him...he shall live, but hopefully he shall have learned his lesson for next time..for next time, I won't be so lenient." Melissa gives a harsh look to the demarian before quickly making her way to Blazefur's side, she speaks into her comm for a few seconds before begining to examine him. "Should have used my shot on the other Demarian, to put him out of his misery. Yes, not a good idea." Fulton says. Grainer frowns, a little of that Irish stubborness taking hold, he keeps the point of his pistol on the purple cat, "Trippin' hell, that's one bad kitty." OOC Falkenberg says, "Fulton and Falkenberg are leaning against a wall, guns drawn but no longer aiming. Silverstripes is more or less at the center of things, glowing purple. Rondeau is cowering near the lifts. Lebeau and Firemane are near Silverstripes, who has just cooked Blazefur to extra-crispy with an energy beam." Blazefur groans and lyes still. Falkenberg tilts one shoulder at Fulton's comment. "Well, live and learn." Rackman hears Firemane commeant about absorbing energy. He looks at his own gun and knows it is an energy weapon. He wonders if he throws it at the purplething in hope of making it disoriented. Rondeau is about to slowly stand, but as someone tosses a gun at the purple glowing feline, she ducks back down again. LeBeau seems to tilt his head towards the lifts for a brief moment as is looking at something before focusing back on the ground infront of him. "Yu know da Ri'kammi tried da same sord oomnioten tough guy act an yu know wha happen to dem....I killed dem" Falkenberg rolls his eyes, muttering to Fulton, "Some people never know when to stop bragging." "Or die," Fulton comments, glancing over at LeBeau. "Dumb Cajun," He says. "Gonna get his ass fried." Grainer suddenly stops frowning, and almost grins. Lowering his pistol slowly, he puts it back into the holster. Just as slowly as he put the pistol away, he removes the stunstick which he kept on a loop in his belt. Lifting the three foot rod, he positions for throwing. "Energy doesn't hurt him, well, maybe this will." A lone medic steps in carrying a medical kit and a compact stretcher, as he enters he stays on the outskirts as if shell shocked by the sight of the glowing demarian. Silverstripes turns towards Lebeau, who has quickly become an itch in his side. He glares down at LeBeau. "you killed them, eh? If you feel yourself so all powerful, then give it a try. I will be amused by the attempt." Blazefur rolls around slightly. Melissa glances back at the medic, she is now at Blazefur's side, her hand on an unscorched part of his shoulder. She growls, "Bring that stuff over here." J'ikatahri begins to walk closer to the purple Demarian, the grin of awe spread across his face again. He doesn't get too close to it, just getting a good view. He turns his head around to LeBeau and then back to the 'thing'. Windchaser notices the movements of Grainer, and gets the idea that the Corporal may attack. With that outstreached hand, he waves a 'No, don't throw.' at the Vannie. Rondeau shakes her head as well. "Cuz, don do it!" Melissa then looks back up at silverstripe and ignoring his conversation with leabeu speaks out, "I've got to get him to med bay. Perhaps we could all hold fire long enough for us to do that." Falkenberg speaks up a bit. "Excuse me, ah...powerful one. I was wondering if you could answer a question." LeBeau shrugs his shoulders and tucks his hands into his coat pockets "I don hav to do anyting, I know dat Silverstripes es still enside dare sturggleing agains yu, ad dat ids only a madder o time an expense o yer energy dat he takes control again" Rackman pays no attention to anyone. He sees a problem and he is ready to solve it. He grabs the barrel of his gun and aims and waits. Fulton glances at Falkenberg, brow raised. He looks back at Voltrix. Silverstripes says, "You are quite the presumptuous one, aren't you?" Blazefur lyes still. Falkenberg clears his throat again, "I said, I was wondering if you could answer a question." The medic, shocked out of his reverie, heads towards Melissa, kneeling on the other side of blazefur before handing her the medical kit. He begins preparing the stretcher to move blazefur. Melissa notices the purple demarian is ignoring her and growls slightly but shifts her attention back to blazefur. Melissa begins scanning Blazefur with a medical scanner. Firemane watches the glowing feline before her with interest. And then suddenly mewls and takes a long step back, as if she handn't noticed how close she was to the purple being. A small grin, barely noticable crosses LeBeau's lips "Yer o'er confidence will be yer downfall" Silverstripes waves his hand a Falkenberg in a dismissive motion, "In a moment. First, I must deal with this miscreant." The shaft door slides shut with a whoosh Melissa opens the medical kit and takes out a medicalscanner, running it quickly over blazefur she nods ever so slightly and says somethign to the medic, she grabs a pneumatic injector from the kit. Loading a vial into it she nijects blasszefur with its contents. Falkenberg chuckles. "Ah, pay no attention to him. His ego occasionally overrides his common sense. Not worth the trouble of one as powerful as you, clearly," he says, returning his pistol to its holster inside his jacket as he speaks. The shaft door slides open with a soft whoosh. Freyssinet steps out of the lift Freyssinet has arrived. Grainer nods to Windchaser, lowering the stick, but not dropping it. Silverstripes raises both hands..."Your over confidence is now your doom..." He launches a double-barreled blast at Lebeau, his eyes blazing with purple fire, blazing with rage. Blazefur stops moaning, but doesn't move. Rackman yells out to the purple thing, "Hey, over here you little ugly ass bastard." He tries to distract it, "Your momma was a two legged red thing amabob." Melissa has reconnected. Rondeau screams with fear. "NO!!!!" Windchaser raises his hand quickly, noding to Grainer, "Throw!" Falkenberg winces. Speaking quitely to Fulton out of the corner of his mouth, "Well, can't say I didn't try to help." Freyssinet enters discretly. she takes her pistol out. LeBeau quickly drops to his knees and launches himself into a ducking roll to one side to dodge the blast With a quick movement, Grainer lifts the make-shift spear and launches the rod at the kitty. Melissa looks up quickly at the sound. Ebonpelt has connected. The twin purple energy bolts slam into LeBeau before he can dodge, swirling about him in writhing waves. Again, the smell of burning flesh and hair fills the air. Fulton watchers, struggling between joy and anger. "Each has to face his destiny," He sighs as he says this. "Let him face his." Ebonpelt cautiously returns, peeping around the corner round which she earlier fled. The rod strikes Silverstripes, but bends as it hits and falls to the floor with a clunk. He continues his barrage.. LeBeau lets out a horrific scream of terror as the energy surges thru and around his body, but it seems to last only an instant before he drops into unconsciouness. Silverstripes again stops just short of killing LeBeau. Melissa growls her moving to the demarian, emotions flick across them for just a second before control quickly takes over and she shifts her eyes abck to the medic, "Alright, I'll help you get him on the stretcher then pop the wheels and take him to medbay, SAT. Have them prepare for more incoming. Falkenberg speaks up again. "Excuse me, ah, all-powerful one....not to interrupt you when you're cooking, but ah, there is something you might want to think about." Freyssinet tries to sneak near from Rackman, her pistol aining silverstripes Silverstripes turns towards Falkenberg, "Speak." Firemane shakes her head slightly and continues to walk backwards, ears flattened to her head. Melissa puts her hands under blazefur's shoulders and with little pomp and circumstance counts off rather quickly, "1..2..3" on 3, they both lift and place the demarian on the stretcher. Melissa then quickly scrambles to Lebeau's side, moving ver closer to the glowing demarian. The medic's eyes grow wide at the sight of the torched Lebeau and more then happily pop the wheels, ready to move blazefur to medbay. Grainer curses, "Freakin'-trippin'-good-for-nothin'-peice-o'-metal-crap!" J'ikatahri glares to the cooking LeBeau and then back to the purpleness. He still grins with awe as he takes a step closer. He turns his head to Falkenburg, curious of what he has to say. Rondeau scrambles across the room from the lift, whimpering, on hands and knees. "No, cuz! Remy!" She makes her way to the unconscious form. Falkenberg glances at LeBeau before looking at Silverstripes. "Well, ah...it's clear to me, at least, that you could dispose of all of us if you chose. But you must be here for a reason...so maybe, before cooking anyone else, you might want to tell us what it is. Not all of us want to be barbequed today....you may find us more reasonable than you think." Melissa reaches lebeau's side and look up towards Rondeau, "Ma'am, i need you to step away..please." she cringes ever so slighlty at the smell of burnt flesh that permeates the area. Freyssinet whispers to Rackman "What's happening here ?!" Rackman sees that didn't work so he trhrows his gun with all his might at Silverstripes. He looks over at Frey, "get out of here, danger!" Silverstripes grins at Falkenberg. "I like you...intelligent, and to the point. I am here for a simple reason. Conquest. I want the universe, lock stock and barrel." J'ikatahri blinks as the being speaks of universal domination. Sounds oddly familiar. The tale-tale whistling of something flying through the air catchs his attention as he peers at the gun as it his Silverstrips and the melting gun. He glares at the gun as it drips to the ground. Melissa has partially disconnected. Windchaser shakes his head slightly as Rackman throughs the weapon. "Sky Father, we may be coming home today.." he mutters quietly to himself. Silverstripes says, "And eventually, with this ship of yours...other universes as well. Why stop with one?" Melissa takes the medical scanner form the medical kit and, still crouched next to leabeu, runs it over him. Melissa begins scanning LeBeau with a medical scanner. Firemane continues to walk backwards, and then when she shortly reaches the crowd she turns and forces her way through, vanishing as best a seven foot tall Demarian can. Falkenberg nods knowingly. "Of course. A wise plan. Of course, there is one small problem...this ship is not very good at travelling between universes. Never seems to work out quite right." "Remy..." Rondeau keeps her eyes on her cousin's face, but says, "Oui. Ah'll step 'way, fo now. Bud Ah'm comin to de medical bay wit yu." And she does so. Rackman opens his eyes wide, "dam." He grabs Frey and begins to rush away from all the crap going on, "You need to stay back. The medic finally makes his way away from Silverstripe and through the crowd toawrds medbay with Blazefur. Silverstripes says, "So I have heard. That is of no consequence. I have discovered you are currently seeking a race known at the Thuls to repair it for you. Once that is done, I will continue with my plans. I have plenty of time." Freyssinet , is drawn closer to Rackam, but clearly don't want to go away. "Now that, wasn't a good idea..." Grainer says aside to Rackman. "Maybe if ya could get us somethin' big... Like a deckplate ta throw at him, he might not be able ta smash through it." Melissa nods absently but frowns as she reads the scans, she glances up at Rondeau and tosses her the comm-link from her belt, "Make yourself useful, call med-bay and have them send another stretcher, make taht two stretchers. Who knos how many more fools that damn demarian will scortch." Rackman shakes his head, "no, energy weapons are no good against it." He looks back at the thing then to Frey, "Look, I do not want to see you get hurt, please stay out of this, ok?" He hears Grainers commeant, "Why don't we just open an airlock and flush it out?" Falkenberg continues to nod. "I see. Well, I'm just curious, you know, since I've never been around an omnipotent future universal ruler and all...what made you decide to come to us first? I mean, aren't there more interesting places to begin your conquest? We're rather dull, I'm afraid..." he glances at Lebeau, "and in many cases, not too intelligent." Grainer nods, "Now that is a good idea, Private. The only prob is that we can't get the kitty over there..." Silverstripes says, "My coming here was not my decision...it was the decision of Mr. Gunn and the computer which controls your ship. They brought me aboard to study." GAME: Database dump in 5 minutes. Freyssinet answers to Rackman with a grin "Don't worry, it's my own skin". To Grainer "Any chance I could try to sneak behind him and quick him ?" Silverstripes says, "And I like to work with what is at hand...and the dumber they are, the more I like the challenge." Rondeau catches the comm-link, fumbling it a little, but nods, speaking into the link. "Med bay? Non, dis ain'd de doctor. She wanted me to tell yu to bring two stretchers. Dere are people hurd here on deck 4." Grainer raises an eyebrow, actually turning to Frey, "You wanna jump on that thing? You saw what it did to that gun." Falkenberg ahhs. "I see. Well, it just seems to me that someone with all your power and wisdom would be wasting your time here. You'll have to cook at least half the people on board before they accept your rule. I would have thought a nice planet, maybe a star system or two, would be a more sensible way to start a universal conquest. But of course, I am not all-powerful, so I would not know." Rackman looks to Frey, "stay back." He turns and begins to yell at Silverstripes, "Hey you!!" He stops and stares at it, "You seem slow as hell, I bet you are stupid too. I bet you can not catch me you over sized light bulb!" Silverstripes says, "In due time. All in due time." Silverstripes quickly raises a hand and fires a bolt towards Rackman's hair... Falkenberg nods. He glances at Rakman and rolls his eyes, but keeps talking. "Well, as long as you are here, why don't you make the most of your new realm? There are many things you could experience here." Melissa has partially disconnected. A sizzling purple halo begins to dance atop Rackman's head as the violet waves burn his hair away. The shaft door slides shut with a whoosh Silverstripes glares at Rackman and says, "You annoy me, mortal." Silverstripes then returns his attention back to Falk, who he seems to have taken a liking too for the moment. The shaft door slides open with a soft whoosh. Hunter steps out of the lift Hunter has arrived. Freyssinet clearly gets ready to help or protect Rackman, her eyes on Silverstripe. "What's this purple halo", she asks Rckman, worried Falkenberg continues talking. "I mean, well, I happen to own a little establishment a few decks below this one, and I would be honored if the future ruler of the multiverse were to grace it with his presence." Melissa looks up as he sizzles, rackman's hair and growls as she shifts her attention back to lebeau, "Seems liek every damn omnipotent, vicious, stupid being in this univeres has taken a liking to our damn ship." The halo burns off all the hair on Rackmans head, leaving a few smoking stubble. GAME: Dumping database. Game may freeze for a few minutes. GAME: Dump complete. Time in. J'ikatahri just looked at you. Hunter steps out of the lift and glances around. Rackman is now bald, with third degree burns on his stubbly scalp. Two medics rush in carrying portable stretchers, each wears a medkit strapped to his chest. Unlike the previous medic these two look confident, as they enter they scan the scene and catching sight first of Lebeau and then Rackman split up, one goign to each respective man. They both clear a wide circle around the glowing being. Silverstripes looks to Falkenberg. "You have potential, mortal. Great potential. You have a wisdom I may find useful. What do you recommend?" Rondeau sneaks a small pat on LeBeau's shoulder, then wipes her eyes, makeup streaking. She scoots back as the medics approach the downed man, giving them room. Freyssinet looks around her for things to throw up.. The medic that heads to Lebeau looks down at Melissa as he crouches, "What do we have." he asks. Melissa responds, "Second and third degree burns to the chest and most ofthe body but breathing and heart rate have not been affected. Needs a saline drip and emergency care, if i had to take a guess i'd say conciousness is at coma level. " LeBeau is lieing motionless on the floor. Those near him can pick up a very faint breathing which shows he is still among the living for the time being. Falkenberg looks around at the others. "Well, for the moment, forget about these...annoyances. As I said, there are plenty of things a being such as yourself can enjoy on board this ship, while you wait to be ready for your universal conquest. Come with me, to my bar, and I will show you some of our customs, and you can sample some of our food and drink. A wise ruler knows the ways of his subjects." Rackman is now bald, with third degree burns on his stubbly scalp. Hunter hmm's slightly as he moves over to the group of people. He stands in the back for now, watching. The medic nods and places his hands under leabeau's shoulder, "Count of three...1...2...3." as 3 is said, Melissa and the medic both lift, placing Lebeau on the stretcher the medic brought with him. Rackman falls to the ground, passed out from his stupity! Melissa closes up her medical kit and hands it to the medic, "And switch, this ones out of analgesics. Ebonpelt whimpers fearfully, continuing to watch from behind hard cover. Rondeau whimpers even more. "A coma? Sacre..." Fresh tears fall, as she crosses herself, an automatic reaction, murmuring lowly. She stands just out of the way of the medics, but it is obvious that she will be following them as closely as she can. Fulton listens silently at the convo between Falk and Voltrix. Melissa turns to move towards rackman and sees frey, go up for the kick, she yells, "NO!" in an attempt to stop 'em. As Freyssinet's leg strikes the purple energy, her leg is suddenly lit with purple fire, and in a bright flash, disappears up to the knee. The remains fall to the floor in a pile of ash. The medic that was tending to Rackman looks up as Melissa screams, color draining from his face as he sees the young woman's leg dissapear. T he shaft door slides shut with a whoosh Fulton grimances. Why are they so stubborn? He shakes his head and sighs. Silverstripes shakes his head, and looks to Falk. "You are correct. Un-intelligent." Falkenberg looks at the legless Frey, and then turns back to Silverstripe. "See what I mean? Let's leave these annoyances behind. I think you will like my bar. Plenty to experience there, and I can promise, people will be more respectful of your greatness." Hunter moves in closer as he sees Frey launch a kick. He pauses as the kick connects, "Oh, shit." The shaft door slides open with a soft whoosh. Neilson steps out of the lift Neilson has arrived. Melissa runs towards Frey's possition, she attempts to catch the young woman before she falls to the ground. Her reactions are quick, but her expression shows she is as disgusted by whats happened as the rest. Ebonpelt mewls, shakes her head, and stalks out from behind cover, rapidly moving towards the crowd. Freyssinet falls on the floor, her lips tight with pain. Silverstripes says, "Agreed, my good fellow. This is no longer amusing, and I don't want to destroy all my subjects. So, what is this 'bar'?" Neilson scurries out of the lift, looking around. He carries a large trauma bag. Falkenberg smiles broadly. "It is a place where beings such as us go to relax and enjoy ourselves, and indulge in pleasant food and drink. Come with me, great one, and I will show you." Silverstripes says, "Let us go then." Freyssinet falls on the floor, passed out. Ebonpelt gestures to Neilson. "Hey! Neilson! Help me get these gawping idiots out of the way!" Rackman just lays there, passed out from the pain and the shock of what happened. Rondeau picks up the comm-link in her trembling fingers. "We need...mo stretchers." Falkenberg nods and gestures toward the lift. "This way." He glances around at the others. "I would hope only those as are willing to behave appropriately in the presence of one such as yourself will follow." Neilson trots over towards Ebonpelt. "What the hell happened?!" You enter Lift 1. Lift 1 A cylindrical chamber, large enough to hold perhaps a dozen humanoids. Soft lighting from the ceiling shines off the curved steel walls. The only item of interest is a small panel listing possible destinations and controls. Sat Apr 15 16:03:44 2652 Contents: Exits: Lift Panel Out Silverstripes steps in through the door Silverstripes has arrived. Silverstripes floats in. Fulton steps in through the door Fulton has arrived. Falkenberg steps back, to avoid the energy field. "If I may ask, great one, have you had a corporeal form such as the one you now inhabit before?" The door slides shut with a whoosh. The lift begins to accelerate downwards. The lift slows and eventually stops. The door slides open revealing the destination. Silverstripes says, "By nature, no. This is however the second corporeal body I have inhabited." Fulton stands quietly, watching and listening, daring not to speak. Falkenberg nods. "I see. Well, then there are many experiences you may enjoy while you inhabit it. Come this way, please." You step through the exit They make their way through the Residential and Commerical Quarter's to Falkenberg's bar, the Smuggler's Cove.... Smuggler's Cove -- Cantina - Sanctuary - This dimly lit and smoke-filled room is fairly large, although its exact size is difficult to judge. Along the walls from either side of the entrance is a line of booths which are positioned and lit in such a way as to ensure a fair amount of privacy for their occupants. The center of the room contains a number of simple tables, each with two or four chairs around them. Both tables and chairs appear to be made of wood, and show serious signs of wear, to the point of almost looking dingy and beaten-up. Against the far wall opposite the entrance is a bar that runs the length of the room, and which is lined with a row of barstools in front. Behind the bar are two shelves full of liquor bottles, although a number of the bottles lack labels, suggesting alcohol of a more...home grown variety. Under the bar are several beer taps, and rows of glasses. A bartender stands behind the bar, awaiting orders from the customers lounging around the bar. Several waitresses move about the smoke-filled room serving the booths and tables. In the middle of the right wall is a heavy double-door marked "Smuggler's Cove --Fighting Arena. By Admission Only." Customers sit at the various tables, murmuring quietly. Sat Apr 15 16:05:53 2652 Contents: Exits: Arena Exit Silverstripes arrives from Commercial Quarter . Silverstripes has arrived. Fulton arrives from Commercial Quarter . Fulton has arrived. Falkenberg steps in, shooting a warning glance to the bartender and around at the small crowd. "This way, great one, up to the bar." Falkenberg walks up to the bar. "If I may suggest, there is something I would like you to sample. It is a favorite drink of mine...ever have Scotch Whiskey?" Silverstripes says, "I do not recall ever hearing of it." Falkenberg smiles. "Then I would be honored if you tried it. If you do not like it, we have many other things you may desire...from many different worlds from our home." He looks at the bartender. "Charlie, get me the good bottle of Scotch...the 12-year-old stuff I've been saving....and a tall glass." The bartender stares at Falkenberg a moment, his mouth open, then slowly moves to comply. He digs the bottle out from under the bar, and sets it down next to a tall glass. Fulton walks in after them but halts, moving to stand besides the entrance. As always, he watches and listens, studies. Falkenberg picks up the bottle, and pours a substantial amount into the glass. He takes another glass, and pours some for himself...substantially less, however. "It is best if you drink it quickly, before it has been exposed to the air too long." He sets Silverstripe's glass down on the bar, and steps clear of the being's energy field. Silverstripes takes the glass, and slugs down the entire glass. He smacks his tongue for a moment or so, looking at the glass. "A most delectable essence!" Falkenberg smiles, taking a sip from his own glass. "Would you like more, great one?" He holds the bottle. Silverstripes nods, "Indeed." He holds out the glass. Falkenberg carefully pours another full glass for Silverstripes. Silverstripes again chugs down the drink. "Ahhhh...most refreshing. It has been several million years since I ever tasted anything." Falkenberg catches sight of Fulton near the back. "Fulton, my friend, come and share a drink with me and the future ruler of the universe." He takes another sip from his glass. Turning to Silverstripes again, "Well, as I said, we have many things for you to sample here. You may have more of the Scotch, if you wish...or I have many other drinks to offer you." Silverstripes says, "Perhaps at a later time...even one such as myself prefers moderation. Everything all at once ruins it for later." Fulton watches only a few moments longer before walking over. Glancing at Silverstrip, he smiles faintly, "Maybe one day you'll want to try out a Happy Dryad, o' great one." The smile widens slightly. Silverstripes says, "Sounds intriguing. I will keep that in mind." Falkenberg nods slowly, "Well, as I said, there is much to experience here. Are you certain I cannot tempt you with some Demarian Brandy, perhaps? Something your host would have liked, I'll wager." Silverstripes says, "Yes, that would be fine." Falkenberg nods, and turns to the bartender. "Charlie, our best Demarian brandy, and the large brandy glass. The bartender again complies, and Falkenberg pours the brandy in the glass. He swirls it for a moment, then places it in front of Silverstripes. "Enjoy the aroma for a moment, then drink." Silverstripes takes the glass, and inhales deeply as he raises it to his nose. He takes a sip. His face shows his pleasure. "Pure nectar!" He swallows the rest in record time. Fulton leans against the bar, watching the being with both hidden amusement and curiosity. Falkenberg smiles. "If you liked that, omnipotent one, you must try a drink from my home. It's called a Lunar Sunrise, and is very popular." Falkenberg nods to Charlie. "Lunar Sunrise, Charlie. Use the good stuff." Charlie nods, and mixes the drink...a process which involves seven separate bottles...in a tall glass. As the glass sits on the bar, it gradually shifts from a dark color, almost black, to a bright, luminescent yellow. Fulton has disconnected. Silverstripes reaches out and takes the glass. He samples it, smiles and chugs the entire glass again. "That is MOST delicious." Falkenberg finishes his own glass of scotch, pouring another for himself. "I am glad you like it, mighty one. If you enjoyed that, I have a Sivadian drink you'll absolutely LOVE..." He nods to Charlie. "Sivadian Double Helix, Charlie." Silverstripes says, "I believe my hunch about you was right, my good fellow." The bartender again begins to mix the drink...this one involving five separate bottles. He sets the swirling drink down in front of the alien. Falkenberg smiles broadly. "I like to consider myself one of the few intelligent beings on this ship, great one." Silverstripes says, "That you are, my good fellow. That you are. " Falkenberg grins. "The inhabitants of Sivad, where this drink was made, are a particularly hardy lot. It's a bit strong, but surely no problem for one such as you." Silverstripes takes the drink, and drinks it. "You have quite a variety of delectables." Silverstripes takes the drink, and drinks it. "You have quite a variety of delectables here. However, I sense an underlying motive for your hospitality. I cannot help but sense that you want something of me." Falkenberg smiles. "I pride myself on the variety I offer here, omnipotent one. One could stay here for days and not try everything we have." Falkenberg looks at Silverstripes in mock surprise. "Want something? Me?" He smiles. "Why, for the moment, I simply want you to enjoy the many different drinks we have to offer here. And in the future, I hope you will remember me when you begin your conquest." He gestures to the bartender. "Some Odari Red, Charlie." Charlie pours a glass of the red liquid as ordered, staring at Falkenberg as he does so. Silverstripes smiles. "Your intelligence shows. I do remember those who get on my good side, and I reward them. For now, let us drink." Silverstripes takes the glass, and drinks down the Odari Red. Falkenberg raises his own glass, and downs it. "Indeed. Let us drink." Falkenberg pours himself some more whiskey. Falkenberg looks to the bartender. "Charlie, how about a Freewheeling Slammer?" Charlie begins to mix the drink requested. He places it in front of the alien, and it bubbles and smokes noticeably. Falkenberg pours himself some of the Demarian brandy...considerably less than was poured for Silverstripes..., and inhales it before drinking. Silverstripes takes the drink in hand, and chugs it down. He looks to the bartender, "You have great talent, mortal." Charlie mumbles something nervously. Falkenberg chuckles as he finishes the Brandy. "I only hire the best, almighty one. Char," he hiccups, "Charlie, how'bout an Ungstiri Four this time?" Charlie nods, and takes four bottles off the rack, pouring liberal amounts from each into a glass. He mixes it and places it on the bar for the alien. Falkenberg pours himself another glass of Brandy...a little more this time. Falkenberg chuckles as he finishes the Brandy. "I only hire the best, almighty one. Char," he hiccups, "Charlie, how'bout an Ungstiri Four this time?" Charlie nods, and takes four bottles off the rack, pouring liberal amounts from each into a glass. He mixes it and places it on the bar for the alien. Falkenberg pours himself another glass of Brandy...a little more this time. Silverstripes takes the glass, and chugalugs it. "Ahhhh..." Falkenberg downs his glass of Brandy as well. "I....I got somethin' you'll love, jus love, all-powrf'l one. Jus lov." He leans forward and reaches over the bar, taking a clear bottle full of green liquid from behind it, and two glasses. He fills each glass, taking one himself. "Jus try this, great...great, greaty great one." He smiles lopsidedly. Silverstripes nods, and takes the glass in his glowing hand. He slams down the contents. Falkenberg takes a gulp from his glass. His face turns bright red. "Now tha's smooooth.." he says in a hoarse voice. "Wanna nother?" Silverstripes looks to Nathin who walks in. "Ahh, come mortal. Drink. Let us toast my new rule of the universe as you know it." Nathin enters and approaches the bar. "Well, if you're buying...." Falkenberg nods to Nathin. "Yeah, yeah, c'mon, have some." He pours a glass of the green liquid for Nathin. Nathin says, "ACtually, unless the green is specific to the celebration, I'd prefer a happy dryad." Falkenberg looks at Nathin for a moment, a bit unsteadily. "N'problm. Char*hic* Charlie, Happy Dryad for our fellow celbrat..celebratora..celebatr...fellow partier here." Silverstripes is floating about a foot off the ground next to the bar, and he is glowing with an evil purple light. Nathin says, "I appreciate it." Jest'liana arrives from Commercial Quarter . Jest'liana has arrived. Charlie watches Falkenberg dubiously, and pours the Dryad for Nathin. Silverstripes is floating near the bar with Falk and Nathin, floating about a foot off the ground and glowing with an evil, purple light. Nathin turns to look at the new entrant, recognizes her, and then turns back to the bar. Falkenberg holds up the extra glass of the green liquid. "Al'rdy poured, great one. You wann it?" Silverstripes nods, and takes the glass. He looks to Jest, "Ahhh, another one joins our celebration. Come! Drink to my new rule of the universe!" Silverstripes slams back the entire glass. Falkenberg hiccups. "Ahhh," Jest purrs, "A powerful being. I've heard about you and your exploits already." She saunters her way over, gray eyes a little hard, but lips cuved in a welcoming smile. "Celebration, eh?" She glances breifly to Falkenberg, then back to Silverstripes. Falkenberg looks over at Jest. "Oh hey..." he says unsteadily. "Hav' drinkum with th'future univers'l ruler, an all. Charlie, another Dryad for the lady." "Actually, I'd like some Baileys Irish Cream, if you've got it." Jest smoothly corrects. Falkenberg looks at Silverstripes. "And WHERE are my manners? Th'guest 'f honor wi'out a drink. Charlie, add a Planet Smasher to tha' order. Fittin' drink fer one s'powerful, hey?" Nathin says, "So, am I the only one who does not know what is happening?" "Dryads are more fattening." Jest adds, with a wink. She looks over to Nathin, "Apparently. I don't know the details. But I know that the glorious one there is fresh from a round of smiting." She smiles brightly. Charlie pours the Bailey's for Jest, and then proceeds to the Planet Smasher. The dark red drink churns and vibrates in its glass." Silverstripes grins slyly. "Smiting? I prefer to think of it as attitude adjustment." Silverstripes takes the glass and chugs it down. Giving the lady a once over, Nathin smirks "as if you need to watch your weight. Besides, its more fun to work off the calories later." Silverstripes has partially disconnected. Falkenberg Swings his head toward Jest, as though it's a bit heavy for his neck, taking another sip of the green liquid in his glass. "Shush," he says. "He's been mu' nicer now. Shush...guest'onor and all. Let 'im drink." The last three words said with as much emphasis as Falk can muster. "I wouldn't dream of interrupting." Jest says softly, lips still curved. She takes a sip of her drink and winks at Nathin. "Oh, what was the list of drinks, Nathin? Dryad up to...?" Falkenberg stares at Silverstripes in mild disbelief. He swings his head toward Charlie. "Char...bring..*hic* bring out the Sivadian Moonshine." " The silly sprite, the Happy Dryad and the Naughty Nymph. in order of potency." He grins as he repeats the list. Charlie looks at Falkenberg a moment. "You sure about that, boss? I mean, there are people smoking in here...and the fumes, well, you know what happened last time...." Falkenberg fixes Charlie in a cold glare. "Bring...it...out," he says. Charlie sighs, and disappears into the back store room for a moment. He returns, carrying a clear glass bottle with no label. He takes the cloth wrapper off the top of the bottle, removes the metal cap and the cork underneath. He pours some into a metal cup...reaching the bottle far out from his body and looking away, nervously. Nathin looks at jet and then Falkenberg, intriqued back the bartender's warning. Falkenberg reaches for the cup, and slides it toward Silverstripes. "Try....verra good stuff. Hard 'tget, not sure how they make it." Silverstripes reaches out and takes the glass. He sniffs it, then slams back the entire glass. "Ahhhhh....rather strong, but refreshing." Falkenberg finishes his glass of the green stuff. He nods at Charlie. "More S'vadi Shine for m'friend the pwrful guy, here." Jest'liana swirls the Bailey's in her glass, and sips. She chuckles, "I want to try this Nymph drink. Tell, me..." She looks to Silverstripes, "What are you called, if it is polite for me to ask?" Silverstripes says, "I am known as Voltrix, essence of the Obelisk of Power." Charlie nods, and refills the cup, again keeping his distance, holding the bottle at arm's length. He spills a little on the bar, and it hisses. A puff of steam rises. Silverstripes takes the drink, and this time savors the moment as he drinks. "Well, Voltrix, after you finish that drink," She points to the refilled cup and smiles at Silverstripes, "Would you honor me by joining me in a Nymph? As I said, I am curious. And if the Timonae over there can be believed, it is a truly phenominal experience." Falkenberg looks at Silverstripes again for a moment. He reaches for the bottle of Scotch that is still nearby, and takes a swig straight from the bottle. Silverstripes says, "If it is as good as the other delectables the fine fellow here has treated me to, I will be most appreciative." Reign arrives from Commercial Quarter . Reign has arrived. Silverstripes is standing near the bar with Jest,Nathin, and Falk. He is glowing with an evil, purple light, and floating about a foot off the ground. "I...*hic* must say," Falkenberg says woozily, "Y'sure're the bes drinker 've ever had in here, might...might, mightily mighty one." "A single Dryad can make /me/ happy for over an hour." Jest says, eyes glittering amusement. "This Nymph should be amazing stuff. That is, if Eddy knows how to make it?" This last is asked of the barkeep. Charlie raises an eyebrow, and begins to mix two Naughty Nymphs. He sets them on the bar when finished. Silverstripes takes up the glass in his hand. Reign blinks, and just steps out. Reign heads into Commercial Quarter . Reign has left. Jest'liana takes the Nymph and sniffs it. She raises it to Silverstripes. "In salute." Silverstripes nods, and drinks the contents of the glass, wiping his mouth afterwards. "Ahhhhh....the best yet." "Well, then, keep them coming, Eddy." Jest grins. She takes a sip of the drink and blinks, staring at it for a minute. She mutters. Red crosses over her cheeks and she shakes her head. "...oh my..." Falkenberg looks up blearily. "'nother for th' Master o' Power here..." he commands the bartender. Charlie quickly complies, setting another down. Silverstripes takes up the glass, and drinks the contents again. Charlie, anticipating his next instruction, simply mixes a third and sets it on the bar. He takes a rag and wipes the spot where the Sivadian Moonshine spilled. The rag begins to smoke, and he tosses it in the sink hastily. Silverstripes takes up that one and slams it down as well. "Quite enjoyable." Silverstripes says, "Once this ship's drive is repaired, I will proceed to other universes, and establish myself there as well. Why stop with one....when I can have them all." Nathin Nathin nods at the conversation, and takes an estimation of the other patrons and their sobriety. Jest'liana nods, taking a seat and crossing her legs demurely. Her eyes narrow, somewhat abstracted at the moment. "Are you the one who was speaking in my head earlier then?" Her eyes refocus and she looks at silverstripes and winks, "Or was that another smooth omnipotent being?" She takes another sip of her drink and looks to Charlie nodding to Silverstripes as an indication for, yet another Nymph to be given. Silverstripes says, "I don't recall doing so. I prefer more direct means." Falkenberg hiccups. Jest'liana pouts, "Damn. Still another mystery." She recrosses her legs the other way. She blinks, "Are you omnicient too?" From afar, Jest'liana laughs. Silverstripes merely grins. Charlie again complies, mixing another of the drinks. Silverstripes takes up the glass and chugs it down. Falkenberg stares at the alien, then looks blearily at the bartender. He furrows his brow, trying to think. Charlie just shrugs at his boss. Silverstripes says, "This has been most enjoyable..but I have had all that I wish to have for the moment. I intend to explore more of this ship." Silverstripes begins to float out of the room, but he seems to bob around a bit...a little erratic, if it were. Nathin looking at the empty nymph glasses and doing some small math he slides away from Silverstipe andJEst. Jest'liana leans forward to Silverstripes, the gape in the material of her shirt providing further view of a good deal more of her skin. Her lips curve, eyes bright. "Are you sure? There are whole realms of drinks left to go through." Falkenberg swivels his head to face Silverstripe. "Wait...you dun...wannanymore? Y'sure? I could giv' ya s'more of the Sivadian Mnshin..." Silverstripes nods. "I am quite sure. Your hospitality has been noted." Jest'liana exhales, straightening and yet again crossing and uncrossing her legs restlessly. Falkenberg's head slumps down to the bar. "Buhbye," he mumbles. Silverstripes floats out, bumping against the doorway as he does. Silverstripes heads into Commercial Quarter . Silverstripes has left. "Tha's th' las time I try t'outdrink that guy," Falkenberg mumbles, his head still on the bar. Jest'liana looks to the rest of her drink, obviously debating. "Yeah, nice try, Falkenberg. But, who knows? If he had stayed a little longer, might have gotten somewhere." category: Arc VI logs